<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast Regrets by castiels_angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037675">Breakfast Regrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel'>castiels_angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think I ate too much,” he comments in a regretful tone, following with a short belch as he leans away from the table. We had just finished our breakfast of grits, eggs, toast, and sausage. He had probably six eggs piled high on the grits, four pieces of bread with jam, several sausage links, and three bananas, with orange juice.<br/>
“Time will tell,” I reply as I refill his glass of orange juice.<br/>
He catches my hand and holds it for a moment. “Thank you darling, for all of that. It tasted so good and filled me right up.” This morning, he woke up and instantly stated he was hungry, so I had prepared a somewhat gluttonous breakfast for him. Sometimes I think he likes to have a churning belly for me to caress and coo about, but I always let him initiate the belly play.<br/>
“You’re welcome, now go sit down.” I pick up the plates and he seems to consider my words.<br/>
“I’m starting to feel bloated, all these calories,” he says, then downs the rest of his orange juice. “I’m in no hurry to move.” I see him lean slightly to one side and wonder if he’s already experiencing flatulence. “No kidding, I feel like I just put away two pounds of food.”<br/>
“The grits and OJ will fill you up,” I agree, looking over to see him grab his gut.<br/>
“I couldn’t help it and I didn’t even realize until I stopped eating, how stuffed I was.” He sounds content now, impressed even. </p>
<p>Two hours later<br/>
“I need you to rub my belly... please,” he begs, curling up on one side in the bed. “I’ve got like a bowling ball in there.”<br/>
I nestle up to him in a spooning position and slip my arm around him, resting my hand on his side at first.<br/>
“I might get a little, uh... it’s starting to ramp up in there so don’t be surprised if uh-“ he stammers.<br/>
I begin to caress and gently apply pressure to his lower belly. “You might have some flatulence?” I guess, feeling how stuffed he really is.<br/>
“Not might, but yes. It’s just when at this point, and I’m sorry.” He trails off.<br/>
I knew he’d end up with gas after eating all those carbs. “How are you feeling?”<br/>
“I don’t know if I just ate too much but I feel like I’m gonna blow up here soon. Oh man.” He tenses as I rub circles on his stomach.<br/>
“I don’t want your belly to hurt anymore, so let it out,” I urge him, patting gently now.<br/>
He leans back, further into my touch. “I ate that big breakfast, now I wanna eat you...”<br/>
That sent a chill down me, instantly turning me on. The fact he had a bloated stomach and still wanted to give me head...<br/>
“I’m about to...” he arches his back and rips a fart with a delayed “ohhhh”.<br/>
I continue to massage his stomach. “That was a good start. Let’s get some more out of you.”<br/>
“They’ll come out. Take your panties off, darling,” he requests.  As he nears my crotch, he groans and lets out a huge burst of gas, lasting for three straight seconds. “I’m sorry... I know I’m nasty.” He then licks my clit gently and gives me beautiful huge eyes, as if begging me to agree.<br/>
“That was kinda raunchy,” I agreed, touching his hair. “I bet you got a few worse though.”<br/>
He continued to eat me out, and I was in heaven. As always. Then he pulled away for a moment and made a face unintentionally.<br/>
“Are you okay?”<br/>
“My stomach is mighty upset. I’m sorry baby, one second.... unnnh,” he vocalizes, pushing out another cheek-jiggling fart with effort to relieve himself. When he goes back to sucking my clit and lightly licking, I come quickly.<br/>
“Good thing, I don’t think I would have lasted too much longer... I need to take a huge dump,” he emphasizes the last words, clutching his expanding gut.<br/>
“I bet you do,” I laugh, realizing he had been letting out pre-poop farts the whole time. He was probably aching to release all the waste now. “Let me accompany you?”
“You make me feel like a star. Of course, but I’m not gonna last much longer so-“ he grimaces. “This will be one for the books.”
“Time to see what it did to ya. Let me pull your pants down.” He obliges, in just his tight boxer briefs now.
The need increases and he makes a run for the bathroom, hastily dropping his underwear and sitting on the commode. I follow him into the bathroom. “I don’t want your belly to hurt,” I begin. “Let me rub it for you,” I suggest sweetly from the doorway. 
He hesitates, then nods as he replies, “come help work all this shit out of me please.” I can tell he’s in pain from holding it in. 
I kneel by him and firmly massage his belly until he lets out an even louder fart than before. “I overdid it. I bet I’m getting egg farts.” Sure enough, he let out a stinkier one with an almost orgasmic sigh of relief. “Here it comes...”
Right in front of me, he proceeds to drop a gigantic log, grunting as it eases out of him, inch by inch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>